


Por un instante

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tercer Desafío 24 horas para la pagina "Es de Fanfic", alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: "En ciudad extraña, con este clima, desorientada y con un extraño. ¿Con que pie me levante hoy?"Tercer Desafío 24 horas para la pagina "Es de Fanfic"
Relationships: Alan | Alain & Manon | Mairin, Alan | Alain/Manon | Mairin





	Por un instante

**Author's Note:**

> Empecemos este nuevo año con el pie derecho. ¡Un drabble para mi OTP!

**P** erdida, si esa era la palabra que describía mi rostro hasta hace solo unos momentos.  
  
Que vergüenza, justo ahora quisiera cubrirme la cara.  
  
– Tú no eres de aquí ¿Cierto?– Preguntó enfocando la vista en mi.  
  
De cabello oscuro y ojos celestes, bastante alto, con un rostro muy tranquilo. Lo conocí hace un instante, necesitaba saber la hora, debía juntarme con una amiga para que me guiara por Kalos, no había venido aquí desde que era una niña de 8 años, 10 años después las calles había cambiado demasiado, eso acompañado de mi mala memoria.  
  
– Sí y no– Reí ante la confusa respuesta, él frunció el ceño.– Nací aquí pero me mudé hace tiempo...  
  
Pareció comprender y giró su rostro hacia el alto reloj de la plaza. Por un momento creí ver una minúscula sonrisa de su parte, pero no estaba segura.  
  
– Por un instante me recordaste a alguien–Susurró y volvió a mirarme– ¿Esperas a...?  
  
Asentí de inmediato y me fijé en el reloj, estaba media hora antes de lo acordado, vaya descuido.  
  
– Una amiga, pero llegué muy temprano– Volví a reír pasando mi mano detrás de mi cuello, acomodé mejor la bufanda y mire de reojo los botones de mi abrigo.  
  
En ciudad extraña, con este clima, desorientada y con un extraño. ¿Con que pie me levante hoy? Dios, que vergüenza, tiene la mirada muy penetrante.  
  
Él desvió la mirada hacia alguna parte. Por un instante me recordó a alguien...  
  
– ¿Sabes? Por aquí cerca hay un puesto que vende cafés muy buenos– Comenzó a relatar colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo de polar oscuro.  
  
No comprendí del todo lo que dijo, así que guardé silencio esperando a que continuara. Después de unos minutos su mirada cayó en mi y sentí la brisa fría del clima, detestaba un poco al invierno justo ahora.  
  
– Y como tienes tiempo, y no conoces el lugar y hace frío– Insistió recalcando las "y" en su discurso. Reí al darme cuenta, enserio, ¿dónde tengo la cabeza?  
  
– ¡Suena divertido! –Le contesté sonriendo y cerrando un poco los ojos. Un café, con este clima, era perfecto.  
  
Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, lo seguí de cerca para no perderme. Y por un momento se me cruzó por la cabeza que ni si quiera sé su nombre ¿Dónde están mis modales?  
  
– Por cierto, soy Mairin, vengo de Kanto a vivir en Kalos otra vez.  
  
Se pensó unos minutos antes de contestar, como si recordara algo, después de una fugaz mirada hacia mi habló.  
  
– Alain.  
  
Por un instante creí ver en él a otra persona, pero deseché la idea en cuanto olí el café a tan solo unos metros de mi.


End file.
